There are a number of albumin-free recombinant FVIII (rFVIII) formulations on the market using stabilization and formulation matrix excipients, such as sodium chloride, glycine, mannitol, sucrose, trehalose, histidine, and calcium chloride. Albumin-Free formulations of Factor VIII are believed to require an amorphous matrix for the protein in the presence of large amounts of crystallized excipients to provide an elegant cake structure. Hence, Factor VIII has been formulated in high salt formulations, high glycine, and high mannitol formulations where these excipients are purposely crystallized out during the freezing phase of lyophilization by annealing the frozen matrix to the eutectic crystallization temperature of the crystallizing. A small amount of stabilizer, preferably or trehalose, is added to the formulation for protection and stabilization of the Factor VIII in the amorphous matrix of the lyophile.